Back Rubs
by winged-saetta
Summary: Jaime's feeling stressed, so Bart offers to give him a soothing back rub. Jaime is hesitant at first due to Khaji Da, but a certain someone thoroughly enjoys the back rub. Just a pointless bluepulse drabble (as always xD) R&R (:


Last one for the night! Another prompt from tumblr xD

Khaji Da is in _italics_.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice

* * *

"Okay, spill."

Jaime looked up from the unanswered worksheet he had been blankly starring at for the past ten minutes. He cocked his head, confused as to what his boyfriend was requesting him to do. "Spill what exactly?"

"Well…" Bart began, hopping onto Jaime's unmade bed and peering over his shoulder to study the blank _Huckleberry Finn _worksheet resting on top of the folder in his lap. "You've been staring at that question worksheet for ten minutes, and I'm pretty sure it's not that difficult to answer why Huck ran away from his dad."

Jaime shrugged uncaringly, casting his worksheet to the side and turning towards Bart. He felt a pang of guilt when he realized that he invited Bart over only to ignore him for his homework, which he wasn't even doing. He really appreciated how even though Bart was probably bored out of his mind, that Bart was willing to stick around and just be there for him. "I guess I've been kind of stressed lately. We've had a mission every day this week, not to mention my teachers loaded me with homework and made all the due dates the same exact day."

Bart frowned. Jaime was feeling stressed, and as Jaime's boyfriend it was his duty to make him feel better. An idea popped into his head when he noticed Jaime subconsciously rub the back of his shoulder. "You're feeling moded. How about you lay down and I'll give you a back rub. It'll calm you down, relieve some stress, and it'll feel totally crash."

"I don't know…" Jaime avoided Bart's eager gaze and grabbed his homework, placing it on his lap and pretending to gain a sudden interest in it.

"Why not? I have magic fingers." Bart said in a sing-song voice as he placed both hands on Jaime's shoulders and began to gently massage them.

Jaime had to admit that Bart massaging his shoulders felt good, and the idea of Bart giving him a back rub sounded like it would feel even better, but he felt uncertain about revealing Khaji Da. Just because Bart had seen Khaji Da before didn't mean that he wanted Bart to see him again. "I don't think it's a good idea…I mean I doubt Khaji Da will enjoy you being so close to him…"

"Please Jaime, I really want to!" Bart positioned himself so that Jaime was able to see his puppy dog eyes which were paired with slightly pouted lips. "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I just let you be stressed out without trying to help? Please let me give you a back rub! I'm sure Khaji won't mind! Heightened stress levels can lead to health problems, and I'm pretty confident that he doesn't want you to be unhealthy. I can lower those stress levels, if you'd just let me. Pleaaaase."

Jaime's eyes darted to the wrinkled comforter of his bed, knowing full well that if he looked long enough at Bart's begging face that he would eventually give in to Bart's request. That's why Bart always got what he wanted, Jaime wasn't able to say no to him when he gave him his infamous puppy dog eyes. "I-I don't think you should. Let's just-"

_"The Impulse has provided his reasoning with factual support. I suggest you allow the Impulse to proceed."_

Jaime's eyes widened when Khaji Da interrupted him, confused as to why Khaji Da was agreeing with Bart. "Are you serious? What if he touches you, won't you freak out?"

Upon realizing that Khaji Da wanted him to give Jaime a back rub, Bart gave a giddy smile. "Whoa, is he agreeing with me? That's so crash! Jaime, it's two against one, you can't say no know."

Jaime sighed and hung his head in defeat, knowing that Bart would beg him all night and Khaji Da wouldn't shut up until his stress level simmered down. "Fine, but if you're going to coerce me into letting you give me a back rub, you have to do it on my terms. First, try to go slow, you don't always have to rush everything. Second, I want you to try your best to ignore Khaji Da, alright? That means avoiding the area of my back where he is, okay?"

"Yea yea, just take of your shirt and lay down already." Lacing his fingers together, Bart extended his arms outward and turned his palms away from his body in order to crack his fingers.

He watched with enthusiastic eyes as Jaime did as he was told, removing his shirt and laying ventrally on his bed. Jaime rested his head on his folded arms, a blush forming on his face when he felt Bart straddle him.

Bart leaned down so that his lips were brushing against the tip of Jaime's ear, his hands pushing down slightly on his shoulders. "Relax babe, you're so tense." Bart ran his hands down Jaime's back, smiling as he felt Jaime's muscles relax under his touch.

Bart positioned his hands at the small of Jaime's back, leaning in with all his weight as he slid his fingers up and down Jaime's back. Bart proceeded to rub Jaime's back, moving slowly as he did so. He didn't like going slow – in fact he hated going slow – but for Jaime he would go as slow as possible.

After about five minutes of kneading his palms into Jaime's back, he probed each individual muscle of Jaime's in search for knots, which he suspected to find much of. He located a cluster of knots surrounding where Khaji Da was, and ignoring Jaime's request to avoid that area, he applied greater pressure by leaning into his fingertips – allowing them to sink slowly into the muscle.

Jaime released a moan of pleasure as Bart continued to massage his tender areas. "You do have magic fingers, amor." He was thoroughly enjoying Bart's back rub – more so than he originally thought he would.

_"The Impulses actions are satisfying."_

Jaime's closed eyes opened, shocked at what Khaji Da had just said. Jaime chose to ignore it, allowing his eyelids to flutter shut as Bart wrapped up whatever amazing thing he was doing to Jaime's back.

Jaime rolled onto his back so that he was facing Bart, who was straddling Jaime's hips. Bart smiled, leaning down so that his face was only inches away from Jaime's. "I take it that you feel better now?"

Jaime smiled, knowing that perhaps he should listen to Bart more often. "Much. I'm so glad that you talked me into letting you give me a back rub. Thanks. It definitely relieved some of the stress."

"Care to give me a proper thank you?" Bart asked with a quirked eyebrow as he brought Jaime's lips to his. "So…did Khaji love it too or what?"

_"Jaime Reyes, I request the Impulse's continuation in his previous actions."_

"Something like that." Jaime chuckled at the way Bart's face lit up before he leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
